Love by the Time Traveler's Hand
by The Falling Adept
Summary: Oneshot! Warning: Contain's Peachshipping [Yugi x Tea] After Tea tells Yami how she feels about Yugi, he vows to do something about it, and when a chance encounter with a time traveler gives him the chance to do just that, he has a plan Rated T for stuff that happens at the end.
_A/N: VWORP! VWORP! VWORP! Finally! I've taken a break from time travelling in my TARDIS to deliver the news. This is a oneshot featuring Peachshipping [Yugi x Te a] Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story. All Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters belong to Kazuki Takhashi and all Doctor Who characters are copyrighted by the BBC. I used this stuff without permission (then again, don't we all?) Note: Yami has his own body, and he's Yugi's brother. This obviously takes place before the Time War for all of you Whovians reading right now. For the time being, let me get back into my TARDIS and allow you access to Love by the Time Traveller's Hands:_

It was the start of another day at Domino High. Téa Gardner had arrived early that day so that she could intercept her favorite person in the whole world, Yugi Moto. She couldn't take her mind off of him, the way he was so caring and forgiving, how he would never hold anything against anyone. She wanted to tell him how she felt; only it was nearly impossible. He was always with his brother Yami. It was like trying to separate a hungry badger from its food. Téa sat down and sighed.

" _Maybe Yami will be sick today,"_ she thought. " _Maybe I can finally tell him…"_ She heard the door open. It was Yami. "Hey Yami," she said. "Where's Yugi?"

"He's home sick," Yami explained. "He has a cold from what we ate last night." Téa looked depressed. "Is there a reason that you'd like to see him Téa?" Te a looked nervous.

"Well, its just that I wanted to ask Yugi a question," she said. Yami didn't understand at first, but then he understood.

"Why didn't you just tell him before?" Yami asked. Téa bit her lip.

"I never had the chance!" She scolded him, "I've always dreamed of telling Yugi how I felt while we were alone, but you just have to tag along wherever he goes." Yami had a distressed look on his face. After school, Yami decided to take a walk, to think about his actions.

" _Téa is in love with Yugi. And the only reason she hasn't confessed is because I was always with him? I wish that I could go back in time to have them get together somehow…"_ Just then, Yami heard something crash. He ran over to see if anyone had been hurt. Sure enough, one man climbed out of the wreckage. "Are you okay?" Yami asked. The man nodded. "What's your name?"

"I'm the Doctor," he said. Yami looked confused.

"Doctor Who?" he asked. The Doctor frowned.

"Just the Doctor," he said. "I'm a time traveller. I travel in this machine. It's called the TARDIS; stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"So you can go anywhere in time and space?" Yami asked.

"Exactly," the Doctor said. Yami looked at how he was dressed. He had this frock coat, with knee high boots. His hair was brown and tasseled. "Why do you ask?"

"I need help," Yami admitted, "I need to get two of my friends together. Their in love but they won't tell each other." The Doctor smiled.

"I just find love very interesting," he said, "I'll help you." Yami smiled. He walked into the TARDIS. Yami stepped out.

"Holy Ra! It's bigger inside than out!"

"I get that a lot," the Doctor confessed. Yami asked the Doctor to take him back to two days before today. The Doctor hit a few flips and switches on the TARDIS console. They arrived at the High School, two days earlier, before school opened. Luckily, the Doctor landed inside the school. He quickly wrote a note in Yugi's handwriting and stuck it in Téa's locker. When Yugi got there, he found Yami leaning against his locker.

"Hey Yami," said Yugi, "Why are you smiling?"

"I'll tell you if you go to the peer right after school," Yami replied. Yugi didn't know why, but he felt like he would know the answer if he listened.

TIME JUMP:

" _I got a note from Yugi saying to meet at the docks right after school was over,"_ thought Téa, " _I wonder why?"_ When she got there, she saw Yugi sitting by himself on a nearby bench. She felt her heart skip a beat. She sat nest to him. "Hi Yugi," she said.

"Oh, hey Téa," the young tri-colored man replied. He felt his heart rate rise. He was sitting next to his crush, but he was to afraid to admit his feelings. She moved a bit closer to him. "Why are you here?" Téa looked confused.

"I got a note from you saying to meet here," she answered. Now it was Yugi's turn for confusion.

"I never gave you a note," he said. Téa deflated a bit after hearing that. "That's okay though. I'm just waiting for Yami. He said to meet here."

" _Wait a minute,"_ Téa thought. " _I'll bet it was Yami who wrote that note in Yugi's handwriting."_ She looked agitated as she looked at Yugi. "I'll bet that Yami's behind this."

"Téa," he said. She looked right into his crimson eyes. They were so beautiful. She put a finger on his lips, signaling that she wanted silence.

"Yugi, before you say anything, I want to tell you that I, love you Yugi," she finally confessed. From far away she noticed that someone pumped their fist at the same time. Yugi looked straight at her, his eyes never wavering.

"Téa, I love you too," he said. "I would like nothing more than for you to be at my side as long as we both live." She didn't say anything, but she leaned in until their lips were a half of an inch apart.

"Yugi, I love how you're so compassionate, and kind, and sweet. I want to be at your side too." Before Yugi could speak, she leaned in and kissed her new lover. He wanted more, so instead of speaking; he went in for another kiss, this time he opened his mouth a bit, asking Téa if they could go further. She granted his wish, as their passion metaphorically melded then into one. Yugi walked Téa home. When he got home, he saw Yami standing by the door.

"Yami, did you make an elaborate scheme to get Téa and I together?" he asked.

"Kind of, it was a chance encounter really," he said as he saw the TARDIS fly away into the night sky.

Meanwhile, onboard the TARDIS…

"I'm glad I could help that young man get his friends together. Now, he had to go hide from the Time War somewhere else…

 _A/N: That was pretty decent. I was expecting this story to be a complete waste of my time, only to find out that it wasn't. I chose the Eighth Doctor because he is often known as the "Romantic Doctor." After that, he was hiding from the Time War on Barcelona (The Planet)! R &R!_


End file.
